


Последнее сообщение

by bnbc



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Такэмура отправляет Ви последнее сообщение... и делает то, что собирался. (Осторожно, спойлеры!)
Kudos: 12





	Последнее сообщение

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Last Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501155) by [bnbc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc)



Грубить не стоило.

Он был разочарован, он был зол, он был честен — Ви своими поступками заслужила каждое слово, — и все же, грубить не стоило. Он утратил достоинство. Снова. Этот город вытаскивал на свет худшее, что только было в людях, и Горо Такэмура не стал исключением.

Со дня “Инцидента в “Арасака-тауэр”, как его окрестили новости, прошло несколько недель. Такэмура не взялся бы сказать, сколько именно. С той секунды, как он услышал о нападении, время перестало иметь значение. Все перестало иметь значение.

Он не справился. Он подвел всех. Сабуро — дважды, когда не смог защитить, и когда не смог отомстить за него. Ханако — когда женщина, за которую он поручился, практически разрушила “Арасаку” вместо того, чтобы спасти. Даже Ёринобу — тем, что позволил ему жить и дальше позорить себя.

Он подвел Ви. Это было ее решение, но его вина. Он должен был, он обязан был сделать так, чтобы она поступила правильно. 

В эти бесконечные, похожие один на другой дни, Такэмура раз за разом вызывал в памяти время, что они провели вместе. Проигрывал в голове каждый разговор, каждую фразу, сказанную и несказанную, мучил себя, пытаясь понять, в чем именно ошибся.

(Похоже, что в том, что вообще доверился ей).

Скоро с этим будет покончено.

Такэмура вывел на оптику сообщение от Оды: их последнее совместное дело принесло плоды — Ханако Арасако покинула Найт-Сити и возвращалась в Японию. Живой. 

Он не тешил себя иллюзиями, он знал, что это вовсе не гарантирует ее безопасность. Но дома, в окружении союзников, у нее хотя бы был шанс. К тому же, рядом с ней будет Ода. Оставалось надеяться, что от ученика будет больше пользы, чем от учителя.

Такэмура сделал все, что сумел, и, хоть этого было недостаточно, чтобы даже частично исправить все последствия его ошибки, он чувствовал удовлетворение… и покой.

Больше от него ничего не зависело. Можно было уйти.

Он взвесил в руке пистолет. Вызвал в памяти схему своих аугментаций, прикинул слабые и сильные места. Решил, что висок подойдет лучше всего. Снова пожалел о том, что сорвался, но изменить ничего не мог — сообщение уже ушло на сервер. Выкинул из головы все мысли, прижал дуло к виску спустил курок.

Выстрела не было.

Он попытался снова, и понял, что не может пошевелить и пальцем. Буквально.

Прежде, чем Такэмура успел осознать, что это значит, система сообщила входящем вызове. Неизвестный контакт. Такэмура не собирался отвечать, однако система проигнорировала его приказ о сбросе звонка и вывела на оптику лицо незнакомца с холодными голубыми глазами.

— Горо Такэмура, — представиться мужчина даже не потрудился. — Самый предсказуемый человек в Найт-Сити.

Металл по-прежнему холодил висок, выход был на расстоянии миллиметра — и одновременно на другом конце вселенной. Похоже, этого разговора избежать не получится.

— Кто вы? 

— Абсолютно не важно, кто я, — незнакомец сложил руки на груди. — Важно, кто вы. Я звоню с просьбой и прошу отнестись к ней очень серьезно.

— Я не обязан выполнять ваши просьбы.

— Тогда воспринимайте это как приказ: не пытайтесь больше покончить с собой.

— Что…

— Я не закончил. Итак, я прошу — или, если настаиваете, — приказываю, чтобы вы жили, только потому, что не желаю тратить свое время. Думаю, я уже продемонстрировал, что способен на… вмешательство.

Такэмура покосился на собственную руку, предавшую его в самый ответственный момент.

— Вы все правильно понимаете, Такэмура. Любая попытка приведет к тому, что я снова заберу контроль, а учитывая степень вашей аугментации... Не советую пробовать. Поверьте, мне не доставляет никакого удовольствия контролировать вашу моторику. Это унизительно и для меня, и для вас. Вы же понимаете язык уважения, верно? Так давайте договоримся и проявим его — друг к другу.

— Зачем… — голос Такэмуры прервался. Он почувствовал, как медленно стекает по виску капелька пота. Теперь, только теперь, ему стало страшно. — Зачем я вам нужен?

— Вы абсолютно бесполезны для меня, Такэмура, — незнакомец посмотрел в сторону, потом снова взглянул в камеру. — Но я не могу сказать того же о человеке, которого я нанял. Так вышло, что я имел неосторожность показать ей прогнозы... ваших предполагаемых действий, и она потребовала гарантию вашей жизни как часть оплаты.

— Она?..

— Зачем спрашивать, если вы уже знаете ответ? Так что, мы договорились?

— Не то, чтобы у меня был выбор.

— Рад, что мы друг друга поняли. Возвращаю контроль.

Доля секунды, подумал Такэмура. У меня будет доля секунды, чтобы спустить курок. Кем бы ни был этот… Голубоглазый, если я выстрелю сразу, он не успеет меня остановить.

Такэмура закрыл глаза. Приготовился. Выдохнул. И, как только почувствовал, что снова может себя контролировать… опустил пистолет. 

Он почему-то думал, что незнакомец над ним посмеется, но когда Такэмура встретился с ним взглядом, то не увидел ни следа насмешки в его глазах — только холодное любопытство.

— Признаюсь, вы меня удивили. Возможно, вы сложнее, чем кажетесь, Такэмура-сан, — мужчина потер пальцами подбородок, потом кивнул своим мыслям. — Где вы сейчас находитесь? Хотя не отвечайте, я рассчитаю через пару секунд. Да. Вы вполне успеваете, если отправитесь прямо сейчас.

— Отправлюсь куда?

— Равнины Биотехники, сейчас сброшу координаты. Когда прибудете на место, повернитесь на северо-запад и ровно через час и сорок две минуты от текущего момента, посмотрите на небо.

— На небо? — Такэмура перестал хоть что-нибудь понимать. — И что я увижу?

— О, — на лице господина Голубоглазого появилась улыбка. — Надейтесь, что падающую звезду.

**Author's Note:**

> ай ноу, казино никто не собирается подрывать, но хочу красивый образ — делаю красивый образ!


End file.
